Jinn (Gears of War)
Jinn is the main human and overall secondary antagonist of Gears of War 4, ''and a supporting character in Gears 5'' She's the leader and First Minister of the reconstructed Coalition of Ordered Governments formed in the aftermath of both the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic. As leader of the COG, Jinn has focused on rebuilding human civilization and protecting her citizens by using DeeBee robots to combat the new threats to the COG and handle risky jobs to preserve the fragile human population. She's also very paranoid and has waged a personal crusade against the Outsiders due to their conflict with the COG and blames them for kidnappings done by the true culprits, the Swarm. History Early Life and Rise to Power Jinn was born during the later days of the Locust War and was barely a teenager when the war came to an end and the Locust Horde was finally extinguished by the efforts of legendary war hero, Marcus Fenix, along with the Lambent and ended the apocalyptic war that nearly pushed humanity towards extinction. She grew up amongst the Stranded, but embraced the COG following its restoration despite her upbringing and the new more authoritarian, but well meaning social vision that the restored Coalition had to offer. The COG's first decade after the war invovled allowing young people to take advantage of its fluid and meritocratic society and Jinn impressed the leaders of the COG with her intelligence and devoution towards the ideals of the Coalition. By the time Jinn was in her early twenties, she had already became a bueraucrat and was selected to become Minister of Procreation, one of the most powerful ministries in the new COG, by the time she was in her mid twenties. Because of her skills and political ambitions and devoution, Jinn was eventually chosen by other fellow COG ministers to become First Minister, making her the youngest leader in the entire history of the COG. Much like her predecessors, she viewed the Outsiders as a threat, but was ready to do something about in in contrast to her predecessors. Governing as First Minister After becoming First Minister of the COG, she had ordered the construction of many DeeBees and repurposed many of them into service along the lines of construction and civil workers were turned into a mechanized police force. DeeBees were also used as part of the restored COG military, actions with DB Industries CEO, Damon Barid, disagreed with and would be a major source of conflict between the two of them. At some point in time, JD Fenix and Delmont Walker enlisted in the COG Officer Corps and as leaders of DeeBee militia forces, but a horrific and classified incident convinced the two to desert the new COG and Jinn had them branded as enemies of the state. Dealing with the Swarm On the twenty-fifth anniversery of the end of the Locust War, Jinn appeared in COG capital of New Ephyra where she gave a speech honoring the Gears who fought and died during both the Pendulum Wars and the Locust War as well as those who survived the apocalyptic war as well as wished that legendary war hero, Marcus Fenix, was present for the event. At some point in time, Jinn becomes aware of a series of reports detailing the mysterious disappearances of COG citizens and blames the Outsiders for these abductions and sends out DeeBees to handle the group residing outside of COG territory. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Totalitarians